Stone
by The Odd One95
Summary: The HIVE's thoughts on the traitor.


**(Kolkolkol, only one reviewed 'Learning'...**

**But then I got hit with this plot bunny, yay!**

**To make things SLIGHTLY clearer, this is all the HIVE's thoughts on Stone after he was revealed as Cyborg. Implied Jinx/Cyborg, because we all know it happened.)**

* * *

><p><strong> MAMMOTH<strong>

Me, I honestly didn't give two craps about him. New student, big deal. Its not like he was a new headmaster... wait... was there ever a previous one?

I can't remember.

Anyway, it is a little abnormal for someone to arrive at HIVE when their past middle school, much less a senior in high school.

But Jinx cared. Jinx probably thought something was off with him and decided to make his life hell. That was normal- pick on the new students. Usually, of course they were just little kids who didn't know how (or couldn't) fight back. Stone could.

The hamburger I stole tasted pretty good though...

I don't know why, but this seemed to piss Jinx off. That Stone was strong enough to stand up to her. She made his life hell for a couple days, then decided he was worthy.

I was all for squishing him after the dance though. Call it weird, but Jinx is practically my little sister... I think I have one back home. I don't like it when people date her, then break her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>GIZMO<strong>

I hate the scuzz muncher! The lying, booger picking, scum brain!

I never did like Stone, he seemed too shifty. No one with a GOOD brain shows up after you hit 8th grade. Before that, you don't know you can't get out once your in.

He was constantly showing up in class and we never stopped arguing.

But what was worse is that he pretended to love Jinx. Jinx... she is one of my closest friends and one of the few girls in HIVE academy.

I will never forgive him for breaking her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>SEE-MORE<strong>

At first, I barely knew Stone. He was just another kid that got sucked in here. We didn't live on the same hall either, so I didn't see him all that often.

Then I (quite literally) crashed into him while he was attempting to get away from Jinx and a tutu. I shielded him in and laughed at him.

We became friends after that. I found out we actually lived in the same neighborhood when we were kids. Course, I never saw him, I left too early. Even though at times he looked slightly familiar...

I was... okay, I was very ticked off when he got to go with Jinx to the dance instead of me. But that was the part that made me think he wasn't a villain.

Okay, I was just outside the gym where the dance was, kinda being grouchy. Stone walked up to me and asked what he did wrong. I told him I was jealous and actually shot a laser at him. Stone... apologized.

Villains don't apologize.

So forgive me for saying this, but I wasn't shocked at all when Stone turned out to be someone he wasn't. I do know, however, at the new base, Jinx wouldn't come out of her room for a week.

So... I don't know if I hate him or like him. I do know, however, that in this life, we're on opposite sides. And nothing will stop me from fighting him.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIVATE HIVE<strong>

Stone was someone to be admired.

I was usually in the gym at the exact same time as him, and I knew the guy could kick my ass without barely trying.

But I also thought he wasn't exactly 'top villain material'. Too damn nice, and in the simulators he never took a life.

I'll admit, that isn't fun. But villains are supposed to be able to cross that line at any time.

But I was surprised that he was a titan. I mean, of all the people, Cyborg? I thought he just had a giant pole up his metal ass, but he was actually pretty cool.

That still won't stop me from kicking his tin head off when I get the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>BILLY NUMEROUS<strong>

Man, that dude was hilarious!

Personally, I don't give a crap if your a 'good' guy or a 'bad' guy, but if you know how to have a good time, your alright. Mostly.

I met Stone in the school store, actually buying something. Yes, we have a school store, its normally just used to practice stealing stuff. He was buying a video game, 'Racing 3', he said. He also said it reminded him of a friend back home. I laughed and told him just to steal it. For a split second, I thought I saw him wince, but he did steal it.

I pretended not to notice that he left a couple bucks on the counter.

Stone and I just bonded over video games. He was also pretty smart (I cheated off his test and got a hundred percent!) and not too stuck up.

I can't say I saw him as a villain, but I certainly didn't see him blowing up the school.

* * *

><p><strong>KYD WYKKYD<strong>

I'm the school mute and I knew the whole time that Stone was a fake.

Look, I use holo-rings all the freaking time. People tend to freak when they see a guy with red eyes and pale skin. When I saw the rings on Stone's hands, I knew that what we were looking at wasn't the real thing. I was tempted to figure it out, but then I got a big paper to do and so on and so forth. I got too busy too.

Every now and then though, I'd play video games with him and Billy. Billy liked him an awful lot... that still didn't mean that I would trust him.

But then I saw him talking to Jinx... and she was smiling... and laughing. I sorta... forgot about the holo-rings. I knew Jinx ever since we arrived at HIVE. She never smiled (unless you were getting your butt kicked by her.)

I liked seeing Jinx happy.

I hated seeing her cry.

But what's worse is when she's emotionless, like after we discovered who Stone was- a traitor.

Trust me, there's a reason his car ends up at the bottom of Jump City Bay every now and then. A very good reason.

* * *

><p><strong>ANGEL<strong>

I had no opinion of Stone. Just another student that Elliot- I mean Kyd Wykkyd was suspicious of. And even though we're pretty close, I know Kyd can be a bit paranoid when he takes the mind to it.

But then I actually met Stone. He was too nice. I had tripped in the hallway and spilled my books everywhere. Most kids laughed, Stone actually helped. I brought it up to Bumblebee, my best girl friend, and she said not to worry about it. He just might be a nice villain, however much of an oxymoron that is.

Trust me, I enjoyed smacking her over the head with my wings when I found who she was. And I'll do the same to Cyborg one day too.

* * *

><p><strong>XL TERRESTRIAL<strong>

I liked Stone, he was a nice guy.

But that didn't mean I wasn't suspicious either.

I'm an alien, I have been trained to look for 'markers' of a traitor. He seemed too nervous, and one time I saw him hide his arm behind his back.

However, Stone was intelligent. And he fooled me too.

He fooled us all.

Jack ass.

* * *

><p><strong>JINX<strong>

I should've known. I was fooled.

Never again am I going to fall in love. Otherwise... you just get hurt.

I hate the fact I don't hate him though. He escaped HIVE life. Something some students dreamed about (not me of course).

I know my powers are bad luck. But I wish that I had good luck. Just once.

Just once.

**Kinda sad, slightly weird.**

** Bye byes, remember to review this time dang it!**


End file.
